Story Idea Folder Bin Thing
by DarthBill
Summary: Everyone else was doing it.
1. Forgot about that, didn't you

**I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything else.**

"No sign of him, my lord," said Dolohov.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort. "I expected him to come."

There was a pause. "I was, it seems ... mistaken."

"You weren't."

Harry and Voldemort faced each other in a clearing in the Forbidden Forrest. Surrounding them were death eaters, a number of which were guarding a trussed up Hagrid.

"Ah, Harry. Come to -"

**HOOOONK!**

CRASH; KER-THUMP THUMP!

Voldemort was run over by a Ford Anglia.


	2. Kangaroo Court

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daria. That belongs to MTV, or somebody. I make no profits off of this.**

Being a teenager is, generally, pretty difficult.

It can be worse if you have particularly difficult parents.

Daria knew this, and so tried not to be especially discouraged when she learned that her mother had invented a way to try her children in a court of (family) law.

She wanted to be discouraged when her sister was let out of it with nary a blink. _She_ could never get away with something like that. She nearly tried to follow her sister's example by pleading mercy of the court, but it would be just like her parents to throw the book at her.

Jake was having a grand old time in his precarious position atop a chair atop a table. "How does the defendant plead?"

Daria starts her salvo. "The defendant would like to motion for a mistrial. She has reason to believe that the judge and the prosecution are romantically involved."

Helen smirks at her daughter. "Nice try, honey. Try again."

"I'm still trying for that mistrial. I have been denied council and a jury of my peers. I haven't even been informed of the charges against me."

Jake responds, "No mistrial, but read the charges, Helen."

Helen clears her throat and states, "The defendant is accused of being out way too late and missing her curfew."

Daria instantly speaks up, "Then I move that the charges be dropped entirely! I had, at the time, no curfew. It was only after that incident that a curfew was instated. It cannot be enforced on an ex post facto basis." Jake's face scrunches in confusion. Daria continues, "Ex post facto means after the fact. It's like if you were going 50 in a 55, but they changed it to a 45 and gave you a ticket."

That got Jake going and he shouts, "They can't do that! Charges dismissed, kiddo!" Daria gives a little smile and leaves her parents to the fight they are going to have because Helen lost.


	3. Screw you guys, I'm outta here

**I don't own Naruto.**

It was the morning after Naruto defeated Mizuki. He'd learned the really cool Kage Bushin technique, but Iruka-sensei still wouldn't pass him, claiming that Naruto couldn't be a ninja with such poor chakra control.

Now, Naruto stands on top of the Hokage monument and desides he would have his revenge. Not just on Iruka, but on the entire villiage.

"Taiju Kage Bushin no Juutsu! Harem no Juutsu!" In a burst of smoke that covered the villiage, thousands of naked men and women of godly beauty appear. Everyone in the villiage is unconsious within moments.

Naruto immediatly steals all the sealing scrolls that the villiage has and seals everything in the villiage into them. He even takes the clothes off the villiagers' backs.

After about an hour, the villiagers wake up to find themselves lying naked on the ground. Every building in the villiage is gone.

The hokage and his forces have their hands full taking care of the civillians and hiding their weakness from the other villiages, so they cannot spend the resources to hunt down Naruto and bring him back to the villiage. Naruto builds (read: unseals) his own villiage and populates it entirely with shadow clones.

It doesn't take him long to figure out that he gets his clones' memories. He reads everything in his new villiage, learning how to be a ninja in a matter of hours. He finds, in the Hokage's (his) office records of his parentage, as well as every other villiage secret.

Twenty years down the line, the Villiage-that-doesn't-bother-hiding is the largest and most powerful ninja villiage in the world, owing, in large part, to the fact that its Kage is the strongest 10,000 ninjas in the world.

A.N. Don't bother me about spelling.


	4. Continuation of the first one

**I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Transformers.**

Everyone gathered outside the castle to congradulate their savior. This magnificent being had defieted their long time enemy.

When the Ford Anglia got a certain distance from the tree line, it gave a couple of short honks. A large diesel truck exited the forest and joined the car, with a go-kart and a moped following along behind.

Arthur Weasley was happy that his old car had managed to build itself a family.

Suddenly, from the truck, the audience heard the words, "Roll out!"

The wizards watched in awe as the vehicles all transformed into robots and flew away.


	5. Redo the redo

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

The world was burning.

Hogwarts castle was in ruins, the Forbidden Forest was on fire, and there were only two wizards still alive in the world. And one of them was dying.

As Harry watched the life drain out of Voldemort, a certainty came over him. He could not live in a world without the people and ideas he had fought for.

Briefly, he contemplated suicide, but ultimately, he rejected it. Despite everything, he still had his saving people thing.

So he began down the only road he could see. He set about trying to figure out a way to go back. He knew that time travel was possible, but he had never been much of a student. It was a long, hard journey to figure out the ritual that would be needed to turn back time far enough to set things right.

But he succeeded. He managed to send himself back to the second most pivotal possition in his life: the night Hagrid brought him his letter.

From there, he did his best to live his life as he did the first time, while making a few key changes to the timeline in order to build a better future for the world. His success was ... relative.

He did not manage to keep things going as they did the first time for more than one semester at Hogwarts. He had tried to befried Hermione before Halloween, which cost him his friendship with Ron. Losing that cost him his relationship with all the Weasleys.

Still, despite this new timeline rapidly becoming unrecognizable, he managed to defeat Voldemort before he fully returned to power. Before third year was over, in fact. Mission accomplished.

He grew up and got a job working in the Department of Mysteries, due in large part to the work he did with time magic (though he never revealed that he had changed time itself). He got married and had two point five children. He lived a long and fruitful life.

As he lied on what he knew to be his death bed, he professed his love for the family that stood around him, and he looked forward to being reunited with those that had gone before him.

Then he was gone.

So, why now was he back again? He had accomplished everything he had ment to. He hadn't performed the ritual again! Why was he back?!

Author's Notes: I'd kind of like to read a story that starts here.


End file.
